Harry Potter Rencontre Ses Fans
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour notre trio d'or. Mais lors du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore, les élèves apprennent que des livres et des films ont été réalisé sur leur scolarité. Ils vont découvrirent peu à peu l'impact que l'histoire d'Harry Potter a eu sur le monde moldu.
1. Découverte

_**Harry Potter rencontre ses fans.**_

* * *

 **Et oui! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction de plusieurs chapitres après _La Princesse De Serpentard_! J'espère que celle-là vous plaira. Contrairement à mes autres fictions, celle-là n'est pas basée sur mes Serpentards d'amour mais sur le trio d'or! C'est une idée un peu originale et j'espère que vous apprécierez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Découverte**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la calèche qui les amenaient à Poudlard.

\- Enfin une année tranquille! soupira Ron.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a un examen à la fin de l'année! répondit Hermione d'une voix stricte.

\- Oui bah c'est à la fin de l'année on s'en fiche! renchérit Ron en mordant à pleines dents dans une Patacitrouille sous les yeux exaspérés d'Hermione.

Le trio arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à leur place habituelle. Après avoir salué quelques camarades, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et dit:

\- Mes chers élèves de Poudlard, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année de joie ou de déception, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve? Avant de déguster le merveilleux festin qui nous attend, je vais confier aux Septièmes Années une information cruciale. Une histoire sur Poudlard a été réalisé.

Un énorme brouhaha et des cris d'incompréhension surgirent. Le directeur leva la main pour réclamer l'attention de la salle.

\- Gardez votre calme jeunes gens! Je veux dire par là, que l'histoire de monsieur Harry Potter a été écrite par une sorcière, prénommée JK Rowling, comme livre de fiction pour les moldus. Le premier livre ayant eu un énorme succès, le studio Warner Bros a décidé de faire un film. Il y a actuellement cinq films qui sont sortis et tout les livres ont été écrits. Vous verrez, quelques informations ont été quelques peu modifiées mais l'histoire est très fidèle pout la plupart. Les livres sont disponibles pour tout les Septièmes Années pour l'instant. Les films seront visionnés en classe dans une nouvelle matière qui s'intitulera « Découverte du Monde Moldu » et sera enseignée par Miss Charity Burbage. Et oui Monsieur Malefoy, cette option est obligatoire.

Le trio se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et virent que Malefoy était vert de rage.

Tout le monde était pressé de voir les films et de lire les livres. Seule Hermione était inquiète.

\- Je ne comprend pas, dit-elle. Je passe quand même la plupart de mes vacances dans le monde moldu et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et pour les films? Comment ça a pu être tourné? Et les livres ! Vous croyez qu'on nous espionne depuis le début? Et…

\- Hermione s'il te plaît relax. On verra ça demain d'accord. Et puis c'est cool ça apportera un peu de divertissement aux moldus, ils doivent se faire chier sans magie, répondit Ron en croquant à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

\- Mais Ron c'est très grave d'être espionné et d'apporter les faits comme ça! Dans le monde moldu on peut aller en prison pour ça!

\- Tu crois que je suis célèbre chez les moldus? demanda Ron à Harry.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Ça a pas l'air de te faire plaisir Harry. Pourquoi?

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir tout les sorciers qui me regardent comme si j'avais sauvé l'univers, alors si même les moldus si mettent…

\- Je vais être célèbre… répéta Ron.

\- Ron! On n'en sait rien pour l'instant! le coupa Hermione.

Les trois amis finirent leur repas dans le plus grand des silence et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps furent distribués. Le trio d'or avait cours de Découverte du Monde Moldu de 10 à 12h en commun avec les Serpentards. L'excitation était à son comble chez les dernières années. Les livres n'avaient pas encore été distribués, et ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Les Gryffondors eurent du mal à se concentrer pendant leur cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilège. Ils en avaient déjà fait les frais en perdant une vingtaine de points.

À la sonnerie de 10h, les élèves se précipitèrent dans leur nouvelle salle de cours. Quelques Serpentards étaient déjà arrivés. Professeur Burbage était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était habillée d'un grand pull de plusieurs couleurs vives et d'un jean. La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Les élèves allèrent s'assoir en silence et attendirent patiemment.

\- Bien! Je pense que tout le monde est arrivé! Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter d'avantage, je sens bien que vous avez hâte de découvrir les films! Nous allons comm…

Quelqu'un toqua bruyamment à la porte.

\- Entrez! indiqua le professeur Burbage.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Excusez-nous de notre retard, lança le blond. Nous avions plus important à faire.

\- Oui, répondit mme Burbage en pinçant les lèvres. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu des raisons de votre retard.

Les trois Serpentards allèrent s'assoir tout au fond de la classe.

\- Bien! Nous pouvons reprendre! Je disais donc que nous allons commençons par regarder le premier film. Il s'intitule _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_!

Un fou rire général s'empara de toute la salle. Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains et se cacha sous la table, désespéré.

\- Nous n'allons pas attendre plus. Je vous laisse le film. Bon visionnage.

Burbage se dirigea vers une grande boîte noire.

\- C'est quoi ce truc? demanda Ron.

\- Une télé, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une seule voix.

\- Ça sert à quoi?

\- À lire des DVDs, répondit Hermione.

\- Hein? Des DV-quoi?

\- Laisse tomber, tu vas comprendre plus tard, coupa Harry.

Il était un peu anxieux de découvrir le film. Avait-il été vraiment filmé lui? Ou bien était-ce un acteur?

La télé s'alluma. Une image apparue. Une chouette été posée sur le panneau Privet Drive.

 _Ils m'ont même filmé à Privet Drive…_ pensa Harry.

Au loin une silhouette apparu. Harry reconnu immédiatement la barbe du professeur Dumbledore.

 _Et ben… Ils ont vraiment fait fort. On dirait vraiment que c'est lui._

Le visage du sorcier fut révélé aux élèves. Il y eut des cris de surprises. C'était Dumbledore. Le vrai. Pas un acteur.

\- Mais… Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Mme Burbage, inquiète.

Les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps.

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous! Miss Granger, expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mais, c'est le professeur Dumbledore! dit Hermione, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Bien sur que c'est le professeur Dumbledore! Mais pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça?

\- Cela veut dire, qu'on a été filmé?! explosa Harry. Nous?! Filmés! Sans notre accord?

Le professeur éclata de rire. Les élèves se turent, devant ce rire imprévu et se regardèrent tous, interdits.

\- Mais les enfants! Bien sur que non! On a pris des acteurs! Ce n'est pas vraiment le professeur Dumbledore! C'est un acteur moldu qui s'appelle Richard Harris. L'équipe du film a pris exprès des acteurs qui vous ressemble beaucoup, mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, ce n'est pas vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant! Je vais couper le film et consacrer cette séance à des explications, ça vaut mieux.

Les élèves ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir alors ils acquiescèrent.

\- Donc. Pour commencer, je vais faire une présentation des acteurs! Les acteurs les plus récurrents sont: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Matthew Lewis, Tom Felton, Bonnie Wright, Evanna Lynch, Maggie Smith, Alan Rickman et Michael Gambon. Il y en a une multitude d'autres aussi très importants mais ça me prendrait trop de temps si je devais parler de tout les acteurs. Daniel Radcliffe joue le rôle de Harry Potter, Rupert Grint joue Ron Weasley et Emma Watson joue Hermione Granger. Voilà pour le trio principal du film.

\- Et les Serpentards alors? demanda Malefoy d'un ton moqueur.

\- Comment ça les Serpentards?

\- Et bien. Qui joue qui chez les Serpentards?

\- Ah. Et bien pour votre rôle monsieur Malefoy, il s'agit de Tom Felton.

\- Tom Felton? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de moldu périmé…

\- Oh croyez-moi, monsieur Felton a un grand succès chez les filles.

\- Encore heureux s'il joue mon rôle!

Le professeur Burbage expliqua encore pleins de détails sur le fonctionnement d'une télévision, de DVDs, et du cinéma aux élèves issus de familles non-moldues. La fin des deux heures passèrent vite. À la sonnerie, alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, le professeur s'écria !

\- Oh j'oubliais ! Le professeur Dumbledore a fait installé des ordinateurs dans une salle à côté de la bibliothèque pour que vous puissiez approfondir vos connaissances sur le sujet. Vous aurez une fiche à côté de l'ordinateur qui vous expliquera son fonctionnement. Bonne journée à la semaine prochaine !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle.

Ron soupira d'un ton rêveur:

\- C'était le meilleur cours de toute ma vie…

Le trio se dirigea dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, l'esprit léger et l'humeur heureuse.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue série! Non en fait je n'en sais rien ^^**

 **Alors les avis?**

 **Laissez-moi des Rewiews ^^**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


	2. Les acteurs

_**Hey ^^ Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre! Je tiens à vous dire que j'étais vraiment contente des avis que j'ai reçu! Merci infiniment! Trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire!**_

* * *

 __ **Chapitre 2: Les acteurs**

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. L'excitation du cours du matin était retombée et ils étaient coincés en cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Il faisait très chaud, c'était les derniers jours de beau temps avant l'automne frais qui s'annonçait et le professeur avait mis de grands rideaux en étoffe rouge. Les élèves étouffaient. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en cours, seulement le grattement de quelques plumes et des bâillements d'élèves ennuyés. Harry reçu une tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Ron et l'interrogea du regard. Le roux lui tendit un papier. Il l'attrapa et le déroula sans bruits.

 _« On va aux dinateurs ce soir? »_

 _« C'est_ _ordinateur_ _imbécile. Ouais, on voit ça avec Herm'. »_

 _« Elle veut pas. Déjà demandé. »_

 _« Pourquoi? »_

 _« Pour se consacrer à des ''activités plus studieuses''. »_

 _« Mais c'est des devoirs ;-) »_

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis un peu amnésique voyez-vous. Pouvez-vous me rappelez de quoi nous étions en train de parler?

Harry se retourna brusquement.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- Et vous monsieur Weasley?

\- Euh…..

\- Bien. Donc dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Le reste de la classe leur lança un regard assassin et le cours repris sa torpeur habituelle.

À la fin de la journée, ils étaient déjà surchargés par le travail et ne trouvèrent pas le temps pour leurs recherches. Hermione avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, les trois sorciers se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leur rôti calmement, Ginny les bouscula et s'assis à côté d'eux.

\- Alors? Je veux TOUT savoir.

\- T'as pas l'âge, va jouer avec tes poupées, remballa Ron.

\- J'ai 16 ans Ronald!

\- C'est pas ma faute si t'es une attardée menta… AOUCH HERMIONE!

\- Merci Mione! sourit Ginny. Harry? C'était comment?

\- On a pas vu le film encore mais elle nous a parlé des acteurs et tout.

\- Ils vous ressemblent?

\- On sait pas, on a vu que Dumbledore pour l'instant et j'aurais pu te jurer que c'était vraiment lui.

\- Ça doit être troublant de se voir à l'écran dire des choses que l'on a jamais dites.

\- Ouais c'est sur.

\- C'est quand votre prochain cours?

\- Jeudi prochain. On a tout les jeudis de 10h à midi.

\- Ça va être long… Je voulais avoir des infos moi, bougonna Ginny.

* * *

La semaine continua petit à petit. Tout était redevenu comme avant, et Rogue enlevait de plus en plus de points. Les Gryffondors étaient en dernière position dans le classement des points et McGonagal était en colère contre eux et leur rajoutait du travail pour refaire gagner des points. Les bonnes réponses de Hermione ne suffisaient plus pour rattraper les bêtises de ses amis.

Le week-end arriva enfin. Il y avait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévue mais le trio préféra aller en salle informatique pour la première fois. En arrivant devant la bibliothèque, les sorciers remarquèrent que la salle était déjà blindée. Ils s'y étaient pris trop tard. Heureusement trois places se libérèrent. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent en râlant.

\- Non mais vraiment! Avec la Sang de Bourbe! Je préfère me taper mon elfe de maison plutôt que ça.

\- De quoi tu parles Malefoy? demanda Hermione.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Granger, cracha-t-il.

Les trois Serpentards continuèrent leur route en pestant contre Dumbledore.

\- Il parlait de toi? demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a plusieurs nés-moldus à Poudlard Ronald.

\- Venez! y a de la place! cria Harry.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent sur les chaises vides. Harry alluma l'ordinateur et arriva sur l'écran d'accueil.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

\- Pour aller sur Google il faut…

\- Je sais comment ça marche Hermione. Mais je veux dire, on tape quoi?

\- Je comprend rien à ce que vous dîtes, soupira Ron.

\- T'inquiète. Laisse nous faire et regarde, répondit Harry. Bon euh… Bah on va taper Harry Potter.

Harry s'exécuta et tapa Harry Potter dans le moteur de recherche.

\- J'ai une page Wikipédia!

\- Wikiquoi?

\- Ron regarde et arrête de parler, t'as l'air d'un Veracrasse, coupa Hermione.

Harry cliqua sur le lien et lu à voix haute :

 _ **Harry Potter est une suite romanesque fantasy comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.**_

 _ **Elle narre les aventures d'un apprenti sorcier nommé Harry Potter et de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. L'intrigue principale de la série met en scène le combat du jeune Harry Potter contre un mage noir réputé invincible, Lord Voldemort, qui a tué autrefois ses parents ; à la tête d'un clan de mages noirs, les Mangemorts, Voldemort cherche depuis des décennies à prendre le pouvoir sur le monde des sorciers.**_

 _ **Huit films à succès (le dernier roman ayant été scindé au cinéma en deux parties sorties à huit mois d'écart), ainsi que des jeux vidéo et de nombreux autres produits dérivés ont été adaptés de la série de romans.**_

 _ **Depuis la sortie du premier livre de la série le 27 juin 1997, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, écrit par J. , les livres ont gagné une grande popularité, représenté un véritable succès commercial et été acclamés par la critique. En janvier 2016, ils avaient été vendus à plus de 450 millions d'exemplaires et traduits dans près de 75 langues.**_

\- Je suis dedans! s'écria Ron. JE SUIS DEDANS! WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Harry tape mon nom sur Gougeul !

\- En 75 langues, soupira Hermione.

\- Harry je t'en supplie met mon nom sur le dinateur !

\- Ok ok…

Harry chercha « Ron Weasley ». Il y avait aussi une page Wikipédia.

 _ **Ronald Bilius Weasley, dit Ron, est l'un des personnages principaux de la saga Harry Potter écrite par la romancière J. K. Rowling. Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et de Hermione Granger et il fait lui aussi partie de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard.**_

 _ **Au cinéma, son rôle est interprété par Rupert Grint.**_

\- Trop fort ! Regarde! Il me faudra des dizaines de vies pour lires tout ce qu'il y a sur cette page! Attend, attend. Cherche Rupert Grint !

\- Ron, c'est pas pour ton ego qu'on est venu ici! C'est pour faire des recherches!

\- Non c'est bon. Je met Rupert Grint et après on recherche autre chose comme ça vous êtes contents tout les deux ça marche? demanda Harry.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent. La page de Rupert s'afficha sur l'écran et les adolescents en eurent le souffle coupé.

\- Mais… C'est moi! Avec de la barbe et quelques années de plus!

\- C'est… perturbant.

\- Attend les photos les photos!

\- Ron tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais! On va chercher _acteurs d'Harry Potter_ dans Google Image maintenant.

\- Ok…

Les photos s'affichèrent.

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Par Merlin.

\- C'est pas possible.

\- C'est nous! C'est nos sosies! s'écria Hermione.

\- Dis Mione, tu crois qu'on a des jumeaux moldus? Genre tout le monde a un « soi » moldu et un « soi » sorcier? demanda Ron.

\- Ne sois pas stupides. Mme Burbage nous a prévenus que les studios avaient pris des acteurs qui nous ressemblaient. Un peu de maquillage et de retouche sur les photos et le tour est joué. Regarde, toi, tu as une barbe. Harry n'as pas de lunettes et moi j'ai les cheveux courts. Hein?! J'ai les cheveux courts?! Par Merlin c'est mal coupé…

\- J'avoue. T'es plus belle les cheveux longs Mione.

\- Attendez j'ai une idée! Malefoy avait l'air en colère. Peut être que son acteur était moche? On va voir! intervînt Harry.

\- Ouais! Et si c'est le cas je fais des posters que j'afficherais dans tout Poudlard! répondit Ron, enthousiaste.

\- Euh… Mais on a pas le nom de l'acteur?

\- Attend, professeur Burbage l'as dit en classe. C'était quelque chose comme Tom Buligton… Je ne me souviens plus exactement, dit Hermione.

\- Tom Felton! s'écrièrent les garçons.

Harry arracha le clavier des mains de Hermione et se mis à chercher. Les photos s'affichèrent.

\- Merde. Il est pas moche, râla Ron.

\- La salle informatique va fermer! Veuillez tous éteindre les ordinateurs et sortir de la salle! cria Mme Pince au fond de la salle.

\- Dommage…

Hermione quitta Google et éteint l'ordinateur.

\- Et ben dit donc… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Harry.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! Chapitre 2 terminé!**_

 _ **Hâte de voir vos avis dans les Reviews !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'ai fait du copié/collé de Wikipédia pour les passages.**_

 _ **XXX  
RogueMalefoy**_


	3. La renommée

**Chapitre 3: La renommée**

\- Harry, Harry!

Harry se retourna et aperçu Colin Crivey, toujours entiché de son appareil photo.

\- Ah… Euh bonjour Colin. Je suis un peu pressé tu…

\- Alors! Comment tu vis le succès dans le monde moldu? J'ai demandé à mon père de faire des recherches pour que je puisse monter un article! Dis, faudra que je t'interviewe. C'est pour le…

\- Colin s'il te plaît une autre fois, je dois aller travailler là.

\- D'accord je te vois ce soir alors!

Harry soupira et s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle de classe.

\- Et beh… Imagine pleins de petits et grands Colin, sorciers et moldus réunis, lança Ron.

\- Pitié… Je te les laisses pour ton Rupert Print.

\- Rupert GRINT !

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non! J'ai été sur Wikilédia quand…

\- WikiPÉdia.

\- Bref. J'ai été sur ça et j'ai appris la biographie de Rupert par coeur. Il paraît qu'il adore le poulet! Moi aussi! T'imagines, on va pouvoir manger du poulet ensemble!

\- Waouh ça m'as l'air…

\- Attend c'est pas tout. Il a acheté un camion de glace ! C'est génial ! On va voyager d'écoles en écoles en distribuant des glaces et manger du poulet, ajouta Ron d'un air rêveur.

\- Ron tu t'emballes un peu. N'oublies pas qu'il croit que tu es un personnages d'un livre qu'il interprète. Pas une vraie personne.

\- Ouais…

\- Les sorciers ne sont pas censé exister dans le monde moldu.

\- Ouais… Mais si je lui envoie un cadeau anonyme pour Noël?

\- Il pensera que c'est de la part d'une groupie sauf s'il ne reçoit jamais ton cadeau.

\- Mais s'il est envoyé par Coq! Peut-être que…

\- Ron! Oublie Rupert pour le moment d'accord?

\- D'accord…

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent en cours de Métamorphose. McGonagal ne semblait toujours pas là alors ils commencèrent à parler des nouvelles sélections de Quidditch. Hermione arriva vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ben Mione, tu as vu Lockhart pour être dans cet état? plaisanta Harry.

\- Arrête avec ça! J'étais naïve à l'époque! Non, en fait je reviens de la salle info et j'ai appris pleins de choses sur Emma Watson ! Elle soutient une cause pour les droits des femmes et…

\- Oh pitié non, pas toi aussi… se lamenta Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Laisse tomber, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Rupert non plus.

\- Pourquoi Harry? Tu n'aimes pas Daniel? Tu trouves que sa personnalité ne colle pas avec la tienne?

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Daniel ! C'est juste que vous êtes tous obsédés par cette histoire, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul qui en a marre de ça!

\- Nan mec, y a Malefoy.

\- Oh bah génial me voilà rassuré…

Le professeur McGonagal arriva en vitesse et les élèves s'assirent.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mais j'avais une réunion dans le bureau du directeur concernant un événement qui se passera en février.

\- Un bal de Saint Valentin? demanda Parvati Patil.

\- Oh non, loin de là. Mais vous en saurez plus au moment venu. Donc, le programme cette année est très chargé! Je compte sur vous pour tout apprendre et travailler dur malgré les événements qui vous déconcentre cette année. Et vous avez perdu quasiment la totalité de vos points à cause de votre inattention pendant les cours! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me faîtes honte! Jamais, en 30 ans de carrière je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves aussi immatures que vous!

Le cours continua dans une ambiance studieuse, sous l'oeil vigilant de McGonagal.

* * *

La semaine passa lentement, malgré la montagne de travail. Harry se donnait à fond pour les leçons et faisait mêmes des devoirs supplémentaires. Il s'arrangeait pour avoir des retenus, ce qui rendait le professeur Rogue très heureux. Il préférait mille fois les moqueries de Rogue sur son père que l'ambiance liée à la nouvelle matière de Poudlard. Il redoutait ce cours. Il était en train de planifier un moyen d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant le prochain cours de Découverte du Monde Moldu alors qu'une voix grave l'appela.

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvais-vous répondre aux questions écrites au tableau?

Harry lu les questions et ne comprenait rien du tout.

\- Non professeur.

\- Et bien, je vais être dans l'obligation d'enlever dix points à Gryffondor et de vous mettre une nouvelle retenue. Vous serez présent ici jeudi prochain à 10h précise, jusqu'à midi.

\- Professeur, Harry a cours de Découverte du Monde Moldu à cette heure là! s'écria Hermione.

\- Cinq points en moins pour votre insolence Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter sera dispensé de ce cours.

Il y eut des murmures choqués dans la classe et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous riez en plus de cela? remarqua Rogue. Cinq points en moins pour votre mépris. Et je changerais votre retenue d'horaire. Venez mardi soir à 18h, vous serez dispensé de Quidditch et vous pourrez admirer votre homologue moldu jeudi matin. Ne me remerciez pas.

Harry passa de la joie à l'horreur. Pas le Quidditch. C'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait pour l'instant cette année. Il avait été tellement heureux d'échapper à cette matière, mais il ne fallait pas s'étonner. Rogue ne lui ferait jamais de faveurs.

À la fin du cours, Ron et Hermione coururent vers lui et Ron dit:

\- Waw… T'as eu chaud, Rogue a été sympa.

\- Sympa? Il a enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor! s'écria Hermione.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitudes, répondit Harry.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être jeudi matin, car il allait encore se faire sermonné par Hermione.

* * *

Pendant le dîner, il s'assit à côté de Neville et Dean. Ils discutaient de Quidditch. Harry se sentit enfin chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis l'année scolaire.

* * *

 **Alors? Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une petite panne de wifi et d'inspiration ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours!**

 **Laissez moi des Rew-views ^^**

 **XXX  
RogueMalefoy**


End file.
